Gerald P. Koocher
Gerald P. Koocher is an American clinical psychologist. Biographical information He was born and brought up in Cambridge, MA. Education He completed his BA in psychology at Boston University (1968), and his MA (1970) and PhD (1972) in clinical psychology at the University of Missouri—Columbia. Positions He has worked for many years at Boston’s Children’s Hospital where he is chief psychologist and at Judge Baker Children’s Center. He is also associate professor at Harvard Medical School. June 2001 he became a professor and dean of the School of Nursing and Health Studies at Simmons College in Boston. He is an associate provost at Simmons. He has been hired by DePaul University as dean of the College of Science and Health and will begin on July 1, 2013. Main areas of interest Koocher is a fellow of the American Association for the Advancement of Science and of twelve APA divisions. He is the first person to be awarded five specialty diplomas from the American Board of Professional Psychology. In 2006 he became president of the APA. He served on the APA's board of directors for several years. Koocher is the founder and editor of the journal Ethics & Behavior. He is a past editor of the Journal of Pediatric Psychology and The Clinical Psychologist. Funded grants Honors APA presidency During Koocher's term as APA president, the organization experienced disagreements over whether the organization should dictate the role of psychologists in coercive interrogations. Koocher stated in interviews that the APA had never told psychologists that they could or could not work for specific employers. He also highlighted that psychologists had brought about good at interrogation camps. That year psychologist and author Mary Pipher was awarded an APA Presidential Citation. Pipher returned the award to the APA more than a year later, saying, "I do not want an award from an organization that sanctions its members’ participation in the enhanced interrogations at CIA ‘black sites’ and at Guantanamo." A proposed resolution before the APA would have banned members from participating in coercive interrogations. Instead, the organization issued a resolution that condemned nineteen specific types of torture. Pipher began to question her acceptance of the award when she realized that it was signed by Koocher, whose opinion was the opposite of her own on the issue. elected APA President | before=Ronald F. Levant | after= Sharon S. Brehm | years=2006}} Editorial board/consulting editor He is currently editor of the journal Ethics and Behavior,and he has been editor of the Journal of Pediatric Psychology and The Clinical Psychologist. See also Publications Books *Gerald P. Koocher (Ed.). Children's Rights and the Mental Health Professions. Wiley, 1976. ISBN 0-471-01736-1. *Patricia Keith-Spiegel, and Gerald P. Koocher. Ethics in Psychology: Professional Standards and Cases. Erlbaum, 1985. ISBN 0-8058-2128-7. *Gerald P. Koocher and Patricia Keith-Spiegel. Children, Ethics, and the Law: Professional Issues and Cases. University of Nebraska Press, 1990. ISBN 0-8032-4731-1. *Michael C. Roberts, Gerald P. Koocher, Donald K. Routh, Diane J. Willis (Eds.). Readings in Pediatric Psychology. Plenum Press, 1993. ISBN 0-306-44423-2. *Gerald P. Koocher. Whistleblowing And Scientific Misconduct: A Special Issue of Ethics & Behavior. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, 1993, ISBN 0-8058-9986-3. *Gerald P. Koocher. Ethics in Cyberspace. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, 1996. ISBN 0-8058-9891-3. *Gerald P. Koocher, John C. Norcross and Sam S. Hill (Eds.). Psychologists' Desk Reference. Oxford University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-19-511186-9. *Gerald P. Koocher (Ed.). Protection of Participants in Sensitive Social Research: A Special Issue of Ethics & Behavior. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, 1998. ISBN 0-8058-9819-0. *Gerald P. Koocher. The Science And Politics of Recovered Memories: A Special Issue of Ethics & Behavior. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, 1998. ISBN 0-8058-9825-5. *Steven N. Sparta and Gerald P. Koocher (Eds.). Forensic Mental Health Assessment of Children And Adolescents. Oxford University Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-19-514584-7. *Kenneth S. Pope, Janet L. Sonne, Beverly Greene and Gerald P. Koocher. What Therapists Do Not Talk About and Why: Understanding Taboos That Hurt Us and Our Clients. American Psychological Association, 2006. ISBN 978-1-59147-411-1. Book Chapters *Gudas, L. S. & Koocher, G. P. (2003) Grief and Bereavement. In Behrman, R. E. (Ed.). Nelson Textbook of Pediatrics. St. Louis: Mosby, pp. 117-120. *Koocher, G.P. (2005). Behavioral Research with Children: The Fenfluramine Challenge. In E. Kodesh (Ed.). Learning from Cases: Ethics and Research with Children. New York, Oxford University Press., (pp. 179-193). *Koocher, G. P. & Rey-Casserly, C. M. (2002). Ethical Issues in Psychological Assessment. In: Graham, J. R. & Naglieri, J. A. (Eds.). Handbook of Assessment Psychology. New York: John Wiley and Sons. Papers *Horowitz, L. M., Wang, P. S., Koocher, G. P., Burr, B. H., Smith, M. F., Klavon, S, & Cleary, P. D. (2001). Detecting Suicide Risk in a Pediatric Emergency Department: Development of a Brief Screening Tool. Pediatrics, 107, 1133 1137. *Koocher, G. P. (2002). Using the CABLES Model to Assess and Minimize Risk in Research: Control Group Hazards. Ethics & Behavior, 12, 75-86. *Koocher, G. P. (2002). Mentor Revealed: Masculinization of an Early Feminist Construct. Professional Psychology: Research and Practice., 33, 509-510. *Koocher, G. P. (2003). Ethical and Legal Issues in Professional Practice Transitions. Professional Psychology: Research and Practice, 34, 4, 383-387. *Koocher, G. P. (2003). Ethical Issues in Psychotherapy with Adolescents. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 59, 1247-1256. *Koocher, G. P. (2004). First, AIDE for Pediatric Psychology. Journal of Pediatric Psychology, 29, 53-54. *Koocher, G. P. (2004). Ethics and the Advertising of Professional Services: Blame Canada. Canadian Psychology, 45, 137-138. *Koocher, G. P. (2005). Following the Money: Economic Inhibitors of Change Affecting Graduate Education in Clinical Psychology. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 1171-1174. References External links * APA presidents profile * Simmons College homepage Koocher, Gerald Koocher, Gerald